Coffee, Danish, & Death
by Nate Grey
Summary: Dave's Diner stays open late for two special customers. Complete.


Disclaimer: Death & Dream (a.k.a. Morpheus, b.k.a. Sandman)  
  
Author's Note: I've never done a story with any of the Endless before. That's your only warning. This one involves Death & Dream. I don't know her that well, but apparently I've spent most of my life in the Dreaming, so I feel have a right to do this. Enjoy!  
  
Coffee, Danish, & Death  
  
Summary: Dave's Diner stays open late one night a year for two very special customers.  
  
Dave wiped off the counter, waving as his last waitress walked out of the door. Glancing up at the clock, he realized she'd just be passing his favorite customer on the street.  
  
The clock in the tower across the street struck twelve, and Dave looked at the door. On the third stroke, as he always did on this night, a tall man walked into the diner. He was dressed in solid black, and his black hair was wild and unkempt. He nodded to Dave and sat as his usual booth, where he had a clear view of clock tower. The moonlight washed over him as he slid into the booth, revealing his unusually pale skin.  
  
Dave walked over to him. "How's life been treatin' ya, Morrie?" he asked.  
  
"Same as ever, Mr. Mucelli."  
  
Dave sighed. "I told ya, kid. Call me Dave. Anyway, what'll ya have?" He took out his trusty notepad and pencil.  
  
"The usual for me and for my sister. She'll be along soon."  
  
Dave nodded. He wrote up an order for two strawberry danishes, one black coffee, and one hot chocolate. "Be back in a jiffy," he promised, walking into the kitchen.  
  
The young man turned back towards the window, staring up at the moon.  
  
Ten minutes later, a cold wind blew into the diner as a young woman entered, also dressed in black. A golden ankh was draped around her neck, and it seemed to sparkle as she smiled at Dave. She walked over to the booth, where the young man stood to meet her.  
  
"It's been too long, dear sister," he said as she flew into his arms.  
  
"Way too long, little brother," she agreed, affectionately kissing his cheek.  
  
When they both were seated, Dave came back with their food. "Good to see you again, Diana." He placed the plate of danishes between them, then handed the mug of hot chocolate to her.  
  
"Thanks, Dave!" she said, flashing him her contagious smile.  
  
Her brother silently accepted his coffee, nodding his thanks.  
  
Dave then retired to the kitchen to clean up.  
  
"Y'know, it's kind of ironic," the woman pointed out, propping her chin up with her hands. "People drink coffee to keep them awake. Why do you drink it, Lord of Dreams?"  
  
The man sipped from his cup. "I like the taste," he simply replied. "It reminds me of home; I can have it however I please."  
  
"How are things in the Dreaming?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, I suppose. Lucien and Matthew send their greetings. They say you don't come to visit as much as you used to."  
  
She took a bite of her danish. "The world's a very dangerous place these days," she said. "People are always dying. They keep me so busy. I've actually visited forty-nine of them since I got here." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. There's a cult of insane dream worshippers in Brazil. Looks like I'll be spending some time with you after all."  
  
He smiled warmly. "I'll have Lucien set up the chessboard in the library. We can play just like we used to."  
  
"I'd like that," she agreed. "But no crying when I beat you."  
  
His laughter rang throughout the empty diner. "Very well, dear sister."  
  
She sipped from her mug and took another bite from her danish. "Do you ever think about the last days?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Yours or mine?" he countered.  
  
"Yours," she added.  
  
He sighed. "I try not to. I do my best worrying over the present state of things."   
  
She reached across the table to place her hand on his. "I've never told anyone this, but...I'm scared of having to do it."  
  
"What?" he asked, placing his other hand over hers.  
  
"Taking all the other Endless," she answered. Her eyes drifted up to meet his. "Especially you, little brother."  
  
"You cannot escape your destiny. No pun intended. Then again, I'm almost sure that's written in his great book, somewhere near the end."  
  
"Sometimes I wish you were next to last instead of him," she whispered. "At least then, we could go out together. Sort of, anyway. It'd really make me happy."  
  
"I suppose that's what the humans mean when they say, 'That's what dreams are made of.' Maybe you should dream a little more, dear sister."  
  
"I would, but I'm afraid of what I might see," she told him.   
  
"Now, do you really think I would let something bad happen to you in my realm?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course not!" she said quickly. "But, when it's time for you to come into mine..."  
  
"The idea that death is a bad thing is a misconception," he interrupted. "I like to think of it as an eternal sleep, and what could be better for the Lord of Dreams?"  
  
"That's why I hate talking to you," she muttered, pouting. "You never let me stay bummed."  
  
He smiled and finished his danish. "I may rule the Dreaming, but I have responsibilities to you, too. Family always comes first." With that, he drained his cup and stood up, pulling her along with him. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded and followed him to the door, where Dave was waiting. "You kids take care of yourselves, okay? I wanna see you back in here next year."  
  
"We'll be back, Dave," she promised, hugging him. "That's a promise!"  
  
Dave watched them walk out of the diner hand-in-hand, smiled, and then went to clear away the dishes.  
  
"So, your place or mine?" she asked with a smile when they were outside.  
  
"Mine. I'll provide the transportation this time."  
  
She stomped her foot on the pavement. "Morrie, you promised I could last time!"  
  
He smiled as his hands curled around her shapely waist. "Oh, I know. It's just nice to know that I'm one of the few that can play with Death and get away with it."  
  
"You are not funny, buster," she replied with a smirk, reaching up to touch the ankh around her neck. Instantly, it flashed with a bright light, and a doorway in its shape appeared beside them. "Try not to trip this time. The first step's a doosie."  
  
He glared at her. "I still think you did that on purpose. I know you."  
  
She smiled innocently. "Who, me? Never!"  
  
The glare faded from his face as he walked through the doorway, but was quickly replaced with a look of shock. "DEAAAAAAATH!" he screamed as he fell through the gaping hole that was waiting for him.  
  
"...Or was it the second step?" She smiled brightly as she leaped through, plummeting after him.  
  
The End! 


End file.
